Stuck At A Crossroads
by stateofchandra
Summary: Alexis was stuck at a crossroads and the only person who could help her out of it was Cody Rhodes. Cody Rhodes/OC


Her family disowned her because they didn't approve of her choice of profession. Her career is going downhill because she doesn't stand out from the other Divas, or maybe she just haven't gotten the chance to show everyone what she's capable of. And she just found out that her boyfriend of two years have been cheating on her with a fellow Diva for almost a year already. She had always been a fighter; she knew it and so did Cody. But this time, she was facing a much harder battle - choosing the right road for herself. One road leads to success, but getting there will be one hell of a ride. Failure would be the other road, which you can easily go on, but never go back to where you came from.

Alexis couldn't think of anyone else to turn to at the moment but Cody. Surely he could help her get out of the crossroads that she's in right now. She felt weak and ashamed as she cried in front of him. Though he had assured her many times now that she could cry on his shoulder whenever she needed to, every time she would, she would feel bad about it. She had no one else to turn to and she knew that only he could understand her.

"Why are all the wrong things happening to me?" Alexis asked. Her sobs had intensified.

Cody sighed, hugging Alexis tighter. Her tears had soaked his tight black shirt now, but the condition of his clothes were the least of his concerns now. He stroked her back slowly and gently, trying to soothe her. "Unfortunately, I don't know the answer to that question, Lexie."

Alexis sniffled, looking up at Cody. Her chin was on his shoulder and he was looking at her. "I think no one does. Maybe I deserve all of this."

"No, you don't," Cody told her in a firm voice. "These troubles might be getting you down now but if you learn to overcome them, it'll make you stronger."

"It'll kill me before I could even fight it." Alexis replied, tears falling from her steel blue eyes and onto her flushed cheeks.

"Listen to me Lexie," Cody said before taking her face into his hands. He looked into her eyes, which were now red and puffy from all the crying she had been doing. "It's not going to kill you, I'll make sure of that."

"But this is _my_ battle, not yours." Alexis reminded him, sniffling again as she looked down.

"But I'm willing to help you win." Cody smirked, kissing her on the forehead.

When his lips touched her forehead, Alexis felt much better than before. She didn't even know why she was crying now. Slowly, she raised her head to look at him. "I don't know what I would do without you, Cody."

"You know I'm always going to be here for you, Lexie. You're not alone, remember that." Cody smiled.

Alexis returned his smile with one of her own, though she found it painful to smile. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Cody answered, wiping the fresh tears off under her left eye with his right thumb.

They stared into each other's eyes in silence, admiring each other's blue orbs. For a few minutes, they just sat there looking at each other, as if they were trying to read each other's minds. The silence wasn't awkward at all and it was very peaceful. More minutes passed and eventually Cody found himself slowly leaning towards Alexis. Alexis just looked at him, as if she was paralyzed. When Cody cupped her right cheek with his left hand and stared at her lips, Alexis knew what he was going to do.

Relief had washed over Cody the second their lips touched. Their hearts raced as their lips moved against each other and it was like the world had stopped spinning. Cody had been wanting to kiss her for such a long time, but he never really had the chance to, since he knew that she was in a relationship with Nick Nemeth and he was seeing somebody. But now that him and Alexis were both single, Cody was never going to let the opportunity pass him by. He already allowed it to pass him by for far too many times now and he regrets it.

Cody was about to deepen the kiss by using his tongue to part her sweet lips when Alexis pulled back.

"What was that for?" Alexis asked, subconsciously licking her bottom lip.

"I... don't know." Cody replied, breathless. He was staring at Alexis' dewy lips as he tried to catch his breath.

Touching her moist lips with her two left fingers, Alexis looked into Cody's eyes. "You shouldn't have done that, you just made things worse a lot for me."

Cody winced, knowing that she was right. "I know, and I'm sorry but I just couldn't help myself. I've been wanting to do that for a very long time."

Alexis started crying again and all Cody could do was hold her close to him. He expected her to push him away and walk out of his hotel room, possibly out of his life as well, but she didn't. As Lexie cried in his arms, confusion and frustration filled her head. She was confused, because she didn't understand why Cody just kissed her. And she was frustrated because now, she didn't know how she felt about Cody. She still loved Nick, despite his infidelity. The kiss had dug up the feelings that she had for Cody that was secretly buried in her heart. She tried not to fall in love with Cody because she knew that she didn't deserve him. He deserved to be with someone worthy of him. And she didn't want their friendship to be ruined because of her feelings for him. Cody was all she had right now and she can't afford to lose him.

An hour passed and Alexis had no more tears left to cry. She felt weak and exhausted and Cody has noticed it. He slowly stood up from the couch and picked up Alexis bridal-style. She wanted to protest, but she was too tired to do so. Cody carried Alexis over to his king-size hotel bed. He gently put her down on the soft mattress. He then pulled back the bronze comforter and put it on top of her. Since she had her eyes closed, Cody decided to leave her alone and let her sleep. Before he could even walk away from her, she grabbed his hand. Her hold was tight.

"Please don't leave me." Alexis weakly begged.

Cody turned around and found her eyes half-open. He squeezed her hand. "I won't."

Alexis gave him a soft smirk which he returned with a small smile. He peeled back the comforter and joined her in the bed. They turned to face each other.

"I'm stuck at a crossroads now." Alexis said, sighing.

Cody knew what she meant by that. "I'm pretty sure you won't be stuck for long because I'll help you go on the right road."

Alexis smirked once again. Cody took her hand and gripped onto it gently. He kissed her knuckle and she sighed at the feeling. The gesture was comforting.

"And oh, don't give me the Cross Rhodes okay?" She joked and chuckled. It was the first time Cody had heard her melodious laughter after crying for hours. He was amazed that she still had the strength in her to make a joke.

Cody chuckled. "I won't."

And with that, Alexis leaned in and kissed Cody on the forehead. She looked at him as she tried to figure out how lucky she was to have him in her life. He was her savior, her support system. And she felt a little stronger now, knowing that he'll be helping her get out of the crossroads that she's in right now. Finally, she closed her eyes. Cody was still holding her hand, caressing the top of it. He watched her sleep. How she managed to look beautiful while sleeping, Cody didn't know. And in that moment, he knew that she was a beautiful disaster.

* * *

**Author's note**: _I've been wanting to write a one-shot featuring Cody Rhodes and I was finally able to. The plot for this just randomly came to me and ever since it entered my mind, all I wanted to do was put it into words. I hope those who love Cody (like me) enjoyed reading this, as much as I enjoyed writing it. This might become a full-length story, I don't know. Please leave reviews, I will love you forever if you do. :) xx_


End file.
